


No Matter What

by 1FantasticBeastThatYouCantFind



Category: Disney Princesses, Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Give Elsa A Girlfriend (Disney), Lesbian Elsa (Disney), Romantic love, Sisterly Love, cuz i said so that's why, elsa and honeymaren adopted a child, elsa comes out to anna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1FantasticBeastThatYouCantFind/pseuds/1FantasticBeastThatYouCantFind
Summary: As she and Honeymaren grow closer, Elsa realizes that Anna must know the truth sooner or later
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 153





	No Matter What

**Author's Note:**

> the beginning of this fic is based off a piece of fan art i saw, which is this: https://twitter.com/ArrietartOp/status/1202346201682731008 
> 
> Also, the moment where Elsa comes out is kinda sorta an amalgam of a few of my own coming out stories.
> 
> Also also, Neda calls Elsa "mommy" and Honeymaren "mom"

Elsa sat beside a tree near a lake, writing a letter to her sister. The fishermen stood in the lake, spears in hand. Elsa looked at one of them in particular and smiled at the sight of her. She tried hard to look down at the paper but found it hard not to look at Honeymaren.

_"Dear Anna, I'm so glad that you're all well in Arendelle. Here everything in the forest is new to me"_

A young tribal girl walked up to Elsa, carrying a large fish in both hands. "Good job, Neda!", Elsa exclaimed.

"Thank you, Mommy!", Neda responded, dropping the fish beside. Elsa rustled her hair and went back to writing.

" _the people are very nice and treat me like a goddess but..."_

"Mom helped me catch this", said Neda, her arms pointing towards Honeymaren.

Elsa looked up at Honeymaren, who was not wearing a coat in the water. She only wore a binder and shorts. She raised her spear in the air and plunged it into the lake, pulling out a fish.

_"...what I like most of all..."_

Honeymaren looked back at Elsa and smiled. Elsa smiled back and failed to hide the fact that she was blushing.

 _"...is the_ _view_."

"Neda's finally down", said Honeymaren.

The three of them were all resting in their hut that night. Honeymaren laid down beside Elsa on their bed. She put her arms around Elsa and began to gently spoon her.

"I still don't see why I can be the big spoon for once", Elsa remarked softly.

"Because you just aren't", Honeymaren joked. "Plus, I think it's funny that you you're kind of a goddess and you're still the little spoon"

Elsa let out a small breathless laugh. "Careful. I could always freeze you if I wanted to"

"Well, good luck unfreezing me"

"True love can thaw a frozen heart, honey."

Honeymaren couldn't help but laugh, even if she was afraid it would wake up Neda. "That's so cheesy, sweetie" Elsa turned over and silenced Honeymaren the only way she knew how to... a kiss.

"Now that I can talk", said Elsa. "Anna is coming over tomorrow"

Honeymaren's smile faded away. "Oh" was all she could say.

Elsa never liked seeing Honeymaren concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Have you told her yet?"

"...No" Honeymaren let out a sigh. "I'm nervous, okay?"

"I don't want to make you feel bad or anything but when do you think you'll be ready?"

"I don't want to feel like I have to tell her"

"I'm not forcing you to tell her but don't you want her to come to our wedding?"

Elsa sighed. "I do"

"And what about Neda? Does Anna just assume she's your ward or something?"

"I mean, she knows I took Neda in after her mother died"

"So she thinks she's your ward, basically" Elsa made an indifferent face. "Look, I'm not going to make you do it if you don't want to or if you're not ready. But she's going to find out sooner or later, right?" To Honeymaren's dismay, Elsa started sniffling. Before she knew what was going on, Elsa slowly began to cry. "Oh, Sweetie, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry"

"What if she hates me afterwards?", asked a sobbing Elsa. "Things have been going so well lately. I can't go back to the way things were"

Honeymaren put her hand on Elsa's face. "Hey, look at me" Elsa tried to but it was hard with her eyes welled up. "Anna loves you no matter what. She won't suddenly turn on you just because you're engaged to a woman" Honeymaren kissed Elsa on the cheek a few times, causing her to slowly form a smile.

Elsa wiped her face. "I'll tell her tomorrow"

"Elsa, you don't have to. Not if you're not ready."

Elsa had stopped crying. "I am ready. I promise." She gave Honeymaren a quick kiss. "I love you, Honey"

"I love you too, Sweetie"

"I'm sorry. I think I woke up Neda."

"No, I don't think you did."

"Mommy", came Neda's voice. Elsa laughed at the exasperated look on Honeymaren's face.

"Yes, Neda", said Elsa.

"Why were you crying?"

Elsa racked her brain for an answer. "I was crying... because you're not up here with me"

Honeymaren gave Elsa a frustrated look as Neda climbed on the bed and hopped in between them. But she eventually felt like she never wanted to let go of the two of them. 

Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven all arrived the next day. Olaf started to play with the children, while Kristoff and Sven almost immediately went with Ryder and the other reindeer. Anna rolled her eyes at Kristoff. "Figures"

"What'd you expect was going to happen", asked Elsa. "You, me, and Ryder are his only human friends"

"Kinda like how you're always spending time with Honeymaren", said Anna. Elsa's face grew sullen. "What's wrong?"

"I have to tell you something", said Elsa. "You may need to sit down for this"

The two of them sat on a nearby log. "What's going on, Elsa?"

Elsa took a deep breath. "There's something about me you need to know. And you may not like it but I hope you can still love me anyway"

"Elsa, I don't think you can do anything worse than all those times you almost killed me", Anna joked. She put a hand on Elsa's shoulder. "But I'll love you no matter what"

Elsa nodded at her and took another deep breath before deciding to speak. She was ready. "Anna, I'm gay"

Anna stared blankly at Elsa for a few seconds before saying "Oh". She sat there for a bit longer contemplating. Elsa seemed calm on the outside but was internally panicking. What was going through her sister's mind? Did she hate her? Was she disappointed? Was she angry? What was going on? Anna removed her hand from Elsa's shoulder and began to quietly but rapidly clap. "Yay! I'm proud you could tell me that!"

Elsa's jaw was on the floor. "That's it? That's all you have to say on that?"

"Yeah", Anna beamed. "Elsa... I don't care who you wanna court. To me, you're still Elsa. You're still my sister and I'll always love you!"

Elsa's eyes started welling as she threw her arms around her sister. "I love you, too!"

They two of them held each other in an endless sibling hug until Anna pushed Elsa off of her. "Wait a minute!"

"What is it?"

"You and Honeymaren!"

Elsa showed off her hand to Anna, revealing a ring. "Surprise!" Anna slugged Elsa in the arm. "Ow! What was that for?"

"You didn't tell me you were engaged! And when I threw the bouqet and my wedding and you caught it, you said 'I don't know, Anna. I probably won't be the next to get married. I'm not even with anyone.'"

Elsa rubbed her arm. "I mean... at that point, Honey and I didn't know if it was a fling or something more serious"

Anna squealed with delight. "You call her 'Honey'!"

Elsa rolled her eyes. "That's literally just the first half of her name. It doesn't mean-"

"Hi, Sweetie!", yelled Honeymaren approaching them from a distance, carrying Neda in her arms.

Elsa blushed. "Okay, maybe it means something"

Anna, however, was distracted. "Aw, there's little Neda" Anna's eyes widened as she had another revelation and slugged Elsa in the arm again.

"Stop doing that!"

"You two adopted Neda! You're a mom! I'm an aunt! And you didn't tell me!"

"Well, you could've figured out that part on your own", said Elsa, again rubbing her arm.

"This whole time I thought she was your ward! Like I thought 'Aw, that was nice of Elsa to take in that little girl after what happened to her parents.' You at least could've told me I had a niece"

"She literally calls you 'Auntie Anna'. That's on you for not figuring it out."

"Auntie Anna!", exclaimed Neda. She ran into Anna's arms and Anna repeatedly threw her in the air in excitement that she had a niece.

Elsa walked over to Honeymaren and gave her a kiss. "I'm so proud of you, Sweetie", said Honeymaren.

"You were right", said Elsa. "She loves me no matter what"

"And I also love you. No matter what."

Elsa grabbed Honeymaren's hand and refused to let go. "No matter what."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the clapping thing DID happen to me.


End file.
